


You're Not Broken

by PursuitOfDiscovery



Series: Two Hundred and Twenty One Baker Streets [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Making Love, Sherlock AU, not that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PursuitOfDiscovery/pseuds/PursuitOfDiscovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John finds out Sherlock harms himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Broken

John gasped as Sherlock pressed needy kisses at the back of his neck. Even fully clothed, John was sporting a massive erection. He hoped that Sherlock was comfortable but even then, he wanted more than the kissing. They had started dating about a month ago, and since then, they were both always fully clothed around each other, never really going past kissing. Truth be told, John would wait all eternity for Sherlock to be ready. He loved that brilliant git too much to risk losing him.

But tonight, he was going to see if Sherlock was ready. If not, he could always wait; he just didn’t want to miss an opportunity that presented itself to him like this.

John turned around, his fingers hooked around the belt loops, pulling Sherlock closer until they were pressed against each other; a perfect, burning alignment. Sherlock’s eyes rolled back, his neck arching as he moaned.

“John, _more._ ”

John paused, looking at him, “Sherlock, are you sure? You know I don’t mind waiting, god I fucking love you.”

Sherlock gulped, smiling, “Yes, I’m sure. I need you, _now_.”

John groaned and started taking his jumper off. Sherlock stood there, his eyes blown out.

“Here let me help you with that.” John started undoing all the buttons on Sherlock’s ridiculously overpriced and branded shirts. It wasn’t until he removed his sleeved and threw the offending shirt onto the floor before he realised that something was wrong. Sherlock winced.

“Sherlock?”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“John, yes I am.” Sherlock growled. John leaned in and saw what had caused Sherlock so much pain. On the side of his torso were several cuts, one on top of the other, all of them the same length and width. They were what doctors referred to as ‘clean cuts’ and it took John less than a second to know that Sherlock had harmed himself.

He didn’t say a word. Sherlock would tell him when he was ready and John was most definitely not going to press him. But he was a doctor, goddamnit, and his lover was hurting.

Sherlock sighed, “I was going to tell you. But I need you to understand that this was a long time ago. Though they still hurt from time to time; sensitive skin and all that. John?” Sherlock looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“Does this disgust you? I would understand.” He lowered his head.

“No you git, but I’m searching the room for blades and we’re going to work on this ourselves.” John assured him. The last thing Sherlock would want was to talk to someone; he would probably end up getting kicked out of the place anyway. John sighed.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” He said.

Sherlock looked up at him, the surprise evident in his eyes. Tears were forming but John kissed his hair, his cheeks and his lips before they threatened to spill over. He kissed him, making small trails on his alabaster body with his lips. He kissed over his cuts, his imperfections, his scars.

Sherlock glanced at him, a million questions in his eyes. John knew what was on his mind. He kissed him.

“There’s nothing to fix, Sherlock. You’re not broken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me; they're BBC's works of fiction.  
> This is my first attempt at fan fiction; do not hesitate to comment/criticise.


End file.
